


Apotheosis

by Ariella1941



Series: In The Shadow of Empires [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Knights of the Eternal Throne, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot, Romance, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: In the wake of Vaylin’s death at Odessen, the Eternal Fleet rages unchecked across the galaxy. To stop the chaos Aryelle must finally accept her destiny to claim the Eternal Throne.





	1. Ascension

_Aryelle Thrace_

I should have been horrified at the carnage in the Eternal Throne room, but I was numb. Lana, Koth, Senya and… Theron all lay dead, but I felt nothing except the drive to sit the throne. I stood before it and Valkorion whispered in my ear:

  _You are ready._

I turned to take my place, only to feel the blade of a lightsaber run me through and to hear Vaylin’s laughter.

* * *

 

I woke with a start from the nightmare, and was relieved to see Lana standing there, alive and well.

“Aryelle?”

“Another nightmare about the Eternal Throne,” I told her, “You were all dead and I didn’t _care_ , Lana. Even seeing Theron…” I shook myself. “Before I could take the throne, Vaylin stabbed me in the back.”

Lana reached out to squeeze my shoulder, “Vaylin’s gone, and Valkorion will be soon.”

“I hope so,” I replied. “Any luck with the holocron?”

 “I’ve been studying it since we escaped Nathema,” she said, “the relic’s purpose is still a mystery to me, but its power is undeniable. If it can protect you from Valkorion…”

 _Do you really believe that dusty old trinket can protect you?_ the late Eternal Emperor interrupted.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with Valkorion in a fit of temper, “Call it insurance, Valkorion.”

 _You still do not trust me, even after all I have done,_ he said, _I saved you from Vaylin, preserved your life in your carbonite prison, and shared my power with you._

“As I said, it’s insurance. You’ve played nice thus far, and if you continue to do so, we’ll be just fine,” There was durasteel in my voice this time when I spoke. I’d reach my limit with his demands and was about to reach for the holocron when he said:

_Take the throne, Aryelle, we have come too far and sacrificed too much to turn on each other now._

I shook again myself as I found Lana staring at me.

“I felt his presence… How do you stand it?”

“This isn’t the first time he’s been in my mind,” I said tamping down on my anger, “I think that’s why he’s being so accommodating this time around.”

“True, but I’ll feel more at ease once we’ve found a way to remove him once and for all.”

“I think the holocron is it, and we both know he’s going to try something once the throne’s in reach.”

“A safe assumption.”

“Commander to the bridge.” Koth said over the intercom.

I looked at Lana, and asked a question I wouldn’t allow anyone other than Theron to hear:

“Do you think I can do this?”

She watched me for a moment then nodded, “I believe in you, Aryelle. You were born to do this.”

“People keep saying things like that to me, Lana,” I replied. “At this point I wish I’d been born to herd nerfs.”

She laughed, and then said, “Your crew is waiting.”

I nodded, and led the way out of the small berthing compartment.

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

We all turned as Aryelle and Lana entered the bridge. I didn’t need the Force to know what she was thinking. I just gave her a small smile and focused on how much I cared for her. Wanting her to have that support now we were headed into this last battle.

“This is it people,” Aryelle said, “the day we finally secure the Eternal Throne and end this madness for good.” She looked us all over and continued, “Unfortunately, with Vaylin’s death, the Fleet has reverted to its basic programming. They’re bombarding every planet within reach, including Zakuul.”

“They’ve also blockaded the planet, making it impossible to get to the Spire,” Lana added.

“Arcann, you know the Fleet best,” Aryelle said, “how do we break the blockade?”

He shook his head, “You don’t. The Eternal Fleet was built on technology beyond anything in the Alliance’s arsenal.”

“Except my favorite warship,” Koth said as he walked over to the shield controls. “Those new upgrades? If I can throw enough power to the shields, we’ll crack that blockade.”

“Okay, we’ve got a plan,” I said while mentally adding: _sort of_ , “when do we hit Zakuul?”

Koth punched in a couple of commands then took the pilot seat. He throttled back on the hyper drive lever and said:

“Now.”

The planet came into view suddenly, and as we watched, ships pounded the Spire with everything they had. It was amazing anything was still standing. A squadron of ships stood apart from the rest, generating some sort of force field around the throne room, which meant we couldn’t simply dock with the Spire.

“Taking her in, shields up,” Koth told us as two squadrons of ships turned in our direction, “been nice knowing you, Commander.”

“Break that blockade!” Aryelle replied, leaning over his shoulder.

I’m not going to try to describe what happened. All that mattered was that the Gravestone cleared us an avenue of approach to the planet.

The crew headed for their battle stations when I caught up with Aryelle. There was no way for a shuttle to get through, so she’d be using one of the escape pods. It’d be a rough ride, but it’d get her down to the surface fast.

_And safe… I hope._

“Aryelle?”

She turned to look at me with a small smile. “We’re not saying goodbye, Theron.”

“We aren’t… it’s just… Whatever happens down there, I want you to know… I love you,” I told her.

Her smile grew warmer. She’d always known how I felt. Couldn’t have been any other way with this bond, but there was something about finally saying it that made it all real.

“I love you too, Theron,” she replied as she pressed her hand over my heart. I leaned in, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her close, and kissed her with everything I had.

“You’re going to look great sitting on that throne,” I said in a hoarse voice as we stepped back.

“I’ll _feel_ better knowing you’ll be at my side,” she replied softly.

“Always,” I told her as Senya and Arcann walked up. I looked at the older woman and said, “take care of her for me.”

“We will, Theron,” she said, “you have my word.”

That’s all I could ask.

* * *

 

_Aryelle Thrace_

As soon as I felt the familiar sensation I wanted to groan. I could guess what Valkorion was about to say, considering how close we were to the throne. And who was at my side.

 _Do not underestimate the temptation of the Eternal Throne,_ he said as he appeared at my side.

“Believe me, I have no intention of underestimating its temptation on _anyone_ ,” I replied wearily, “but Arcann and Senya fought by my side on Odessen against Vaylin. They’ve earned my trust.”

 _You and your foolish empathy_.

I tapped my right temple and smiled sweetly at the late Emperor, “no, I just know them better than you do. Force bonds are useful things, aren’t they?”

 _Even bonds can be deceived,_ he snapped and disappeared as we reached the upper levels of the Spire.

Arcann looked at me with concern, “Was that him?”

I felt Senya go still as I nodded. “He thinks I shouldn’t trust you. Either of you.”

“Do you?” Senya asked quietly as we reached the door to the throne room.

“I trust both of you with my life,” I replied handing the holocron from Nathema to Arcann. “I want you to hold this for me.”

“What is it?”

“Supposedly, it’s the key to defeating your father once and for all,” I said, “If something happens to me, use it.”

“But Valkorion is so strong,” he protested.

“You’re stronger than he ever was,” I told Arcann. “You’ve found the strength to admit when you were wrong, and then to try and make things right.”

Arcann’s eyes widened for a moment, then he ducked his head and opened the door to the throne room for me. I saw Senya smile out of the corner of my eye and I stopped and squeezed Arcann’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Arcann Tirall,” I said.

“And you are the Empress Zakuul needs,” he replied as he bowed low, “your throne awaits.”

I managed to suppress the automatic _but I don’t want to be Empress_ somehow. I wouldn’t say I was reconciled by a long shot, but this is what I had to do.

Our boots made a hollow clacking sound as we walked up the aisle to the throne. That was the only sound other than the humming of the force field that the Eternal Fleet ships were projecting. I swallowed as I mounted the dais and settled on the throne itself. For a moment, nothing happened, but as I tried to rise a crackle of energy surged through me. It reached up, following the intricate workings behind the throne and shot into space. I fought to be still, to not scream, and then it was over.

I looked down at Arcann and Senya who were smiling at me. The Fleet had gone quiet, we’d done it.

 _Well done_ , Valkorion congratulated me as time stopped once more, _after years of strife you have become Empress of Zakuul, Commander of the Fleet and Heir to the Eternal Throne._

“So why do I have a bad feeling about this?” I asked him, bracing for a fight.

_Because now it is time for you to kneel!_

NO! I shouted as I fought to stay upright, but it was hard. Then I felt something snap and I was elsewhere.

* * *

 

I’d been some place like this before, when I’d been imprisoned in carbonite. Another dream then…

“You persist, but I shouldn’t be surprised I suppose,” Valkorion said to me amused as he stood before a warped version of the Eternal Throne, “I did my work well, forging you into a being worthy of the Eternal Throne. I did prepare for this eventuality however.” He waved a hand and Vaylin appeared. “When you struck Vaylin down, I consumed her essence, and now her spirit is mine to control!”

“Not so fast, Valkorion!” I said as I pulled out a psychic version of the holocron, “be free, Vaylin!”

The spirit glowed, and then smiled. “I feel all tingly, and I’m not the only one,” she said as a man appeared beside her.

“Arcann?” I said, not trying to hide my surprise.

The former Emperor smiled at me, “I won’t let you face him alone, Commander.”

“Vaylin!” Valkorion shouted, “kill the brother who betrayed you and the Outlander who stole your life away!”

“I think not,” she replied, “I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm, _Father!_ ”

“It’s over, Valkorion,” I told him, holding up the holocron, “your time is ended.”

“No!” he yelled as lightening spat from his fingers and the holocron disintegrated. “conjure a hundred holocrons, an arsenal of supposed superweapons, but you will not stop me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” I said as I advanced on him unafraid. “You’ve forgotten one little thing. This is _my_ mind, and _my_ rules and I say: _kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul_!”

The old man staggered backwards as if struck and Vaylin began to laugh as she ignited her lightsaber and advanced on him.

“That’s right, Father, kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul!”

“It’s over, Father,” Arcann added gently, “let go.”

Valkorion turned toward the throne only to be blocked by another.

“Senya,” he whispered, and I once again had to wonder if he really did love her in a warped and twisted way. But look in her eyes was anything but loving. There was disdain there, with a healthy dose of hatred to keep it company.

“You’ve turned your back on this family for the last time,” she said as she struck at him with her lightsaber.

“What need does a _god_ have for a family?!?” he roared and surged up. “before I graced you with my presence, you were nothing but motes of filth. Drowning in the chaos of the void.” He turned on me and advanced, “and you: a lone Jedi hunting me without aim or purpose…”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Valkorion,” I said, as my lightsaber slashed downward, “my purpose is what it’s always been: to destroy _you_.” He screamed and lunged at me and I drove my saber forward right through his chest. “This time you _stay_ dead!” I yelled as I felt the bond between us shatter…

* * *

 

I felt hands steadying me as I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the Eternal Throne with both Arcann and Senya watching me with concern.

“You did it,” Arcann said with more than a little awe.

I shook my head and looked at him and Senya both. “ _We_ did it, Arcann. All four of us.”

“What of Vaylin?” Senya asked quietly.

“I felt her become one with the Force,” I replied, “whatever else, she’s at peace now, I think.”

“Good,” Senya said, shaking herself. “I suppose the question now is what’s next?”

“The galaxy needs a leader, Commander, if it ever hopes to recover.” Arcann told me, his eyes worried.

I took a deep breath and tried to center myself. I didn’t want this, but what I wanted didn’t matter. Arcann was right, and I was the only one who could control the Throne.

“Senya,” I said, “open a system wide link. It’s time for Zakuul to meet its new Empress.”

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

I was with Lana and Koth on the bridge when it happened. The Fleet had gone quiet but there was no word from Aryelle, and I’d started to pace.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Theron,” Lana said, but I heard it in her voice. She didn’t believe it any more than I did. I was about to open my mouth to tell her that when the pain split my skull. I went down to my knees, fighting to stay conscious as I heard Koth yelling for a medic.

I’d never felt anything like this before, but I fought back, shoving myself to my feet even as I looked at Lana, who was fighting the same battle I was.

And then it was over.

I took a deep breath and reached for the bond. It was still there, still as strong as ever. Ary was alive.

“That was Valkorion,” Lana breathed. “She did it. Valkorion’s gone.”

“Wait,” Koth said, “you’re saying that Valkorion…”

“….is truly dead, yes” she replied, “are you all right, Theron?”

“Yeah, though I’ll be better once I know she’s okay.”

“You may be about to get your wish,” Koth said as the com panel beeped, “we’re getting a system wide transmission originating from the Spire.”

“Put it through!” I said and watched as a hologram of Aryelle Thrace appeared.

“People of the galaxy, the war is over. The Eternal Fleet has been pacified, and today marks a new beginning for the Eternal Empire,” she said from where she stood before the Throne. “As Empress, I intend to call a convocation of the leadership of all the worlds in the Empire in order to frame a document that will be the basis for a new government. One in which every citizen of Zakuul has a voice, and everyone is equal under the law, including the Empress.” She paused for a moment as if waiting for some kind of response then continued to lay out her intentions for Zakuul, the Fleet and her hope of bringing peace to the galaxy.

“That’s my girl,” I murmured as she finished and the com shut down.

“She’s serious about this new government, isn’t she?” Koth asked, “I mean I know she never wanted to be Empress but…”

“You can take the woman out of the Republic, but you can’t take the Republic out of the woman,” I said with a laugh.

“Which means her first instinct will be to default to a some kind of democratic form of government,” Lana added neutrally.

“Koth, get a shuttle ready,” I said, “I think we should congratulate the Empress in person.”

* * *

 

“I can’t wait to get back to Odessen,” Aryelle said as we walked into the private office she’d coopted for herself. “I realize we’re going to have to move operations here to the Spire, but for right now, I just want to go home.”

“I can understand that,” I replied as I slipped my arm around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder.

“You’re set on this course, Aryelle?” Lana asked, “Zakuul might not be the best place for an experiment in democracy.”

“You don’t believe Zakuulan society can _handle_ democracy?” Senya replied, looking a little murderous.

“I believe that Valkorion kept things centralized for so long that making major changes to the character of Zakuul may sabotage the very system we’ve sought to stabilize,” Lana told her.

“She’s got a point, Senya,” Koth said from the doorway.

“Enough!” I said. “We’re not going to solve this tonight, and it’s been a long day, especially for some of us, so why don’t we head back to the _Gravestone_? We can worry about any political crisis that comes up when it comes up.”

“What Theron said,” Aryelle muttered. “Look, I’m too tired to argue the merits of democracy right now. I’ve been running since Nathema, and I’d like to have one night of peace in my own bed, please.”

I hugged her tighter as I looked at the four-other people in the room. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

_Aryelle Thrace_

The moment Theron and I were alone in the quarters aboard the _Gravestone_ , everything finally caught up with me. I started to shake, and I buried my face in his shoulder. He pulled me close and just held me as I wept for everything I’d lost over the past six years.

“Shhh….” He whispered to me. “It’s finally over. You’re free.”

“Am I?”

He looked confused for a second, “we’re talking about you getting rid of Valkorion, right?”

“I suppose,” I said. “I just don’t feel all that free.”

He nodded, “It’ll take time. That’s okay.”

“And are you okay?”

“You mean with you being Empress?”

“Yes.”

He looked at me serious for a moment then kissed the crown of my head. “I love you, your Majesty. Does that tell you anything?”

I nodded, “I love you too, Theron. Always.”

He laid me down on the bed then crawled in next to me. “Get some rest, Ary, because I’m betting fifty credits we won’t get any once we get back to Odessen.”

I murmured a curse as I snuggled into him. “You’re probably right, and Indo did say something about planning a party for my ascension to the throne, stars help us.”

“Even more reason to get some rest,” he said as he kissed me again, this time lightly on the lips.

“Yes, sir,” I muttered barely hanging on to consciousness.

“That’s my girl.”


	2. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryelle and Theron come to terms with what being Empress means for them.

_Aryelle Thrace_

Being an Empress isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, but I should have figured that out before I opened my mouth yesterday and declared myself ruler of Zakuul. While it’ll be weeks before the convocation of the Empire’s leadership, my team was busy thrashing out the basics for what the new government might look like.

“And if any of the worlds conquered during the war want to remain?” Lana asked me. She’d been playing devil’s advocate for the past several hours, coming up with any and every problem that might just come back to bite us.

“Plebiscites with both Sith and Republic observers to ensure that the elections are free and fair,” I responded with a sigh. Lana was against the whole constitutional monarchy idea and had been from the start. I understood why, she was raised in the Sith Empire and was comfortable with a more centralized system. Plus, she did have some points about the potential for destabilization, which is why I intended to insist on a strong executive, at first at any rate. “And if there are problems with either the Sith or the Republic on this, we’ll negotiate. I’m sure having the Eternal Fleet take up the slack on trade lanes and opening new markets might sweeten the deal. I’ll have someone in the intelligence section go through the list of conquered worlds, and see which ones might turn into problem children for us.” I looked around and said, “Anything else?”

Theron shook his head. “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow, but Indo’s started the party over an hour ago, and he’s made it clear that if you don’t show up soon he’ll be… unhappy.”

I laughed, “Let’s not make my Magistrate of Revelry unhappy. I’ll meet you all there.”

Lana caught up with Theron and I as we walked toward the elevator. “Your Majesty? A moment of your time, in private?”

I raised an eyebrow, then nodded. “I’ll meet you at the party, Theron.” He eyed Lana for a moment then kissed me gently.

“Don’t be late,” he said and left.

I turned to one of my dearest friends and my second in command and asked, “what is it you need to speak to me about without Theron hearing?”

She sighed and said, “we’ve already received two proposals of marriage since yesterday. One is Kennan Alde of Alderaan, and the other is Lord Doric of Dromund Kaas.”

“I’ve only been Empress for thirty-six hours and you’re already trying to marry me off?”

“ _I’m_ not trying to marry you off, Aryelle,” Lana told me sourly, “but you _are_ Empress, and you have to at least entertain the idea of a marriage alliance.”

“I’ve entertained it… and the answer is no.”

“Your Majesty,” she said formally, “you have a responsibility to produce an heir to the Throne as soon as possible, and while I know where your heart lies…”

“They’re here for the party, aren’t they?”

“Yes.”

I shook my head and glared at Lana. “I’ll play nice, but I’m making no promises.”

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

“You’re missing the party,” I told Lana as I stepped out onto the hanger catwalk.

“Funny, I thought you passed out on the dance floor,” she teased as she stared out into space. I knew that look after years of working together, she was sensing something through the Force. Something else was coming our way. But I didn’t need to be Force sensitive to know that much.

“I got a second wind,” I told her as I went to lean against the railing. “Let me guess, you saw the intelligence reports.”

“The Republic is preparing for war,” Lana sighed.

“Yeah, and the Sith Empire isn’t far behind,” I replied, “so much for our friendly pact with Acina.”

“The Empress has been on the throne for less than two days and already I sense dark forces massing against us…”

“Here you are!” Aryelle said as she joined us. “If I were another woman, I’d probably be jealous, and, being the despot I am, planning your execution.” She grinned at me then sobered. “Let me guess: the intelligence reports?”

“The intelligence reports,” I confirmed as Lana sighed again.

“Oh, Lana… I can understand Mister Workaholic here, but you?” Aryelle shook her head, “Though since we’re talking business, I met with those prospective suitors, Lana, and even if I wasn’t already involved I’d never consider either one of them. Kennan is twice my age and Doric smells like a bantha.”

I turned on Lana, "wait, she has suitors already? When did this happen?"

"Today,” Aryelle said sounding disgusted, “and I'm making it clear right now that the only person I'm ever going to marry is you, Theron...” She stopped as if she just realized what she’d said and added, “if you'll have me that is."

"Uhm... Yes," I heard myself say as my brain completely locked up. I watched Aryelle’s eyes brighten in response, and she took my hand with a smile.

Lana, however, was unimpressed.

"That's quite the rousing reply, Theron,” she said, “Maybe once again, with a bit more feeling this time?"

"Go back to the party, Lana... NOW"

She laughed and walked back inside.

“Blast her anyway,” I muttered and then looked back at Aryelle. The smile she gave me was soft and warm, and those eyes of hers held that look, the one that she saved for me. She looked so beautiful there was only one logical thing to do; so, I kissed her. I pressed her gently back into the railing, fingers tangling in her hair. One of her arms snaked around my waist as her free hand traced my implant.

Damn, I love this woman.

Her fingers trailed down, tracing my jaw, teasing along the hollow of my throat to rest pressed against my chest. I mirrored her, following the line of her cheek, the curve of her breast. I felt a shock of arousal from her and smiled.

Damn, I _really_ love this woman.

We broke for air, and I said, “I think we should head back to our quarters so I can give you an even more thorough answer.”

Ary just sighed. “I suppose so. With our luck, we’d probably get interrupted before you finished with me,” she said, but despite her words, she pulled me closer, fitting herself against me as she began to nuzzle my neck. “I know how much you hate being interrupted when you’re being thorough.”

I growled and stepped back. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Would I do that?”

“Yes,” I said, then took her hand. “Come on. Let’s get out of here before someone comes looking for us.”

I led her inside only to find the party had moved from the cantina to the war room, and as soon as they saw us there was a roar of cheers. Lana stepped out of the crowd to join us.

“Your Majesty, your Highness,” she said formally, though there was an evil glint of mischief in those yellow eyes of hers. “I took the liberty of informing the Alliance’s personnel of your coming nuptials. Considering what we just discussed, I thought such a thing would be good for morale.”

“You thought… Wait. What did you just call me?” I asked her in horror.

“Your Highness,” she repeated with a surprisingly straight face. “You will be the prince consort after all.”

I heard Aryelle curse under her breath, then she said, “I’m sorry, Theron, I’m still not used to thinking in these kinds of terms.” She glared at Lana for a moment then smiled sweetly, “Well, Madam Prime Minister, perhaps you and my Master of Revels should get together and start planning these nuptials… for morale’s sake of course.”

“Oh no… Aryelle, you can’t be serious.”

“I can and I am. It’s practically what you’ve been doing anyway as my second in command. It’s just official now,” she said, throwing Lana’s own words back at her.

“Can we discuss this later when we’re not about to get mobbed by well-wishers?” I asked.

“Of course, Theron,” Lana said, sounding slightly relieved and more than a little smug. “Enjoy the yourselves.” Then she disappeared back into the crowd as the rest of the Alliance’s inner circle caught up with us, with Koth in the lead.

“You’re not getting out of here without us toasting your good fortune,” he said.

“I don’t drink, Koth,” Aryelle told him.

“But the rest of us do, and if there was ever something to celebrate this is it!”

“Zakuul has a new Empress and a new purpose; isn’t that enough to celebrate for one night?” Senya said from behind him. The former Knight looked at Aryelle and I with a bittersweet smile, and I could almost hear what she was thinking.

“Well, we can have a separate party for Theron. Guys only, of course, lots of male bonding type stuff. Nothing that would interest you ladies…” Gault said rubbing his hands together.

“No,” Hylo told him, “your party planning privileges are suspended, especially considering I know where you’re going with this one.”

“But…”

“No.” she said again and I shot her a look of pure gratitude. I really didn’t want to know what Gault thought passed for male bonding.

“As I was saying,” Koth cut in, “you’ve seen these two since Theron landed here on Odessen, Senya, so you can’t tell me that the fact our friends are finally tying the knot isn’t worth a toast or two.”

Senya stopped and looked at us for a moment, then nodded. “I suppose it is,” she said quietly.

“Glad you approve,” Koth said with a smile and raised his glass, “To Aryelle and Theron, may you live happily ever after.” The rest of the team echoed him, including Lana who appeared at Koth’s shoulder.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything about fate or destiny," she said and Koth snorted

 "I figured if I did, the Empress would kill me," he replied and gave Aryelle a half bow.

“I think I would have forgiven you this once, Koth,” Aryelle told him as she squeezed my hand, “since this is the only destiny I’ve ever really wanted.”

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, “me too.”

* * *

 

“Is it just me or has Lana’s sense of humor gone downhill in the last few years?” I asked when we finally made it back to our quarters.

“It’s the company she’s been keeping,” Aryelle replied with a smile and I winced.

“I’m going to assume you mean Koth or Senya, because my sense of humor is just fine, thank you.” I told her as I slipped my arms around her waist. I shivered as she began to lightly trace the edge of my implant.

“I notice you didn’t say anything about my sense of humor,” she teased as her fingers trailed down my jaw.

“No comment,” I murmured as I nuzzled behind her ear. “I love you, Aryelle.”

“I love you too,” she said and then stopped. I looked at her and I felt her uncertainty as I stroked her cheek.

“What is it?”

“Being Empress seems to keep getting in the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to marry you, but Lana had a point. A few of them, in fact, and…”

“No. We’re not going to do this, Aryelle,” I told her. “This is another one of those no compromise moments: I love you.”

“But is that enough?” she asked me

“It’s a start,” I replied, “and it’s not as if our relationship has ever been easy.”

“No, no, it hasn’t, but you can’t say this isn’t a whole new level,” she replied.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you, and we’ll go from there?”

She looked up at me with those light brown eyes somber, “I want a family with you, Theron.”

“And you think I don’t?”

“We’ve never actually talked about it,” she said with a sad smile, “in fact, I’ve tried to avoid talking about it as much as possible.”

“You thought you’d scare me off?” I shook my head. “Ary, I love you, and I’m going to marry you.” I kissed her warmly, pouring everything I felt into it. And as I did, I felt some of her uncertainty melt away.

We broke for air, and she hugged me tightly, burying her face in my shoulder.

“Remember what you said to me after Ziost?” she asked quietly.

“About how my life has turned out?” I felt her nod and said, “This is where I belong, with you.”

“Show me?” she asked looking up from my shoulder, her eyes turning dark.

I nodded, “Same rules, Ary. You say stop…”

“I don’t want to stop, Theron. I need you. Please.”

I smiled at her, then brushed my lips against her own as I traced up the line of her hip with my right hand. “Whatever you want.”

She moaned softly, one of her own hands sliding up my thigh, making me gasp.

“Too much clothing,” she muttered and started peeling off my jacket. I couldn’t disagree and went to work on her tunic. Clothes piled on the floor as our hands were all over each other: exploring, teasing. I could barely breath let alone think.

“Bed,” I told her as her fingers curled around me, “ _now_!”

“Not the wall?” she teased as she began to stroke. I fought back a growl and grabbed her hand.

“I want a taste of you.”

She stopped and looked up at me, eyes bright. “Bed,” she agreed and let me take the lead.

* * *

 

I laid Aryelle down on the bed gently, then climbed in next to her.

“See anything you like?” she asked.

“Definitely,” I told her as I began to kiss my way down her neck. She sighed softly, head lolling back to give me better access as I playfully nipped down to the hollow of her throat. At the same time, I began to caress her inner thigh, moving slowly upward.

She mirrored me, nails gently scratching up my inner thigh and I groaned in response. I caught her hand and shook my head.

“Not yet,” I told her. “I want this to last.”

She laughed, “I’d accuse you of wanting to have all the fun, but…”

“What can I say? I love watching you fall apart.” I whispered as I slid a finger inside her. She arched up, gripping the sheets for support as I thrust a second finger in, and then a third. I trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder and then her breast. I flicked my tongue against her nipple, matching the rhythm of my fingers as she began to writhe beneath me. I could feel her tensing as I slowed my pace, and she whimpered in protest.

I moved further down her body, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her, all the while fighting to keep control.

“You are so _damned_ beautiful,” I murmured as I took a teasing lick.

She moaned my name, already barely coherent from the sense of our emotions, and I started working her in earnest with my fingers, lips and tongue. She was so close to the edge, so I took her clit between my lips and began to suck.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, fisting tight till it was almost painful, but I didn’t care. I played her climax out as far as I could as I watched her fall apart.

I finally pulled away, giving Ary space to breath, and as I watched her I still couldn’t get over the fact _I’d_ done this to her. Her dark red hair scattered over the pillows, her skin flush as she tried to catch her breath. And the look in her eyes? I’d never seen anyone look at me the way she did before, but then I’d never let anyone close enough to love me before either.

She smiled and curled her fingers around me. “My turn,” she said, but I shook my head.

“Tonight isn’t about me, Aryelle,” I told her. “This is about giving you my very thorough answer.”

“Tonight is about _us_ , Theron. I _want_ to do this for you,” she replied, “and I happen to enjoy watching you fall apart too.”

She gently pushed me on my back as those clever fingers went to work. Her mouth was on mine before I could say any more. And the kiss was so good, so sweet, I just couldn’t say no.

As we broke for air, she slid down my body with feather light kisses and gentle nips that drove me crazy.

I gripped the sheets as she took me in her mouth. Gently stroking with her tongue until I could barely breath. I fought to stay still, to keep some kind of self-control, but I couldn’t hang on for much longer.  I looked down, catching her eyes with mine, and managed to mutter, “Stop.”

She pulled back, eyes hazy with desire as she watched me. “Take me?”

“How?”

She lay back again, pulling me on top of her, wrapping her legs loosely around mine. “Like this,” she murmured as she guided me inside her. I thrust deep, setting a quick pace. She matched me easily, and I felt her tighten again.

“Theron… I know you’re close, but make me come one more time. _Please_!”

I slid slowly out of her, then drove in hard: one, twice, three times, four. Then I heard her cry out and forgot everything else. Any pretense of rhythm or pacing disappeared as I lost myself inside her.

When I finally came down from the high, I felt her watching me. As I opened my eyes, I smiled at her.

“Is that your thorough answer?” Aryelle asked me.

“Give me an hour or two and I can be even more thorough if you like…”

She laughed, “I’m not sure either of us would survive.” She pulled me down next to her, snuggling against my chest. “I’m going to be your wife,” she murmured happily.

“Yes, yes, you are, and I’m looking forward to being your husband.”

“Even with the title attached?”

“Even with the title attached.”

There was flicker of wicked amusement in her eyes as she said, “I love you, your Highness.”

I snorted a laugh and hugged her tighter, “I love you too, your Majesty.”


End file.
